A Funny Mistake
by Karen.zoe
Summary: Takumi was left, he returned after two years, but then Jealousy sparked inside his gut due to the brunette beside his Misaki. What if it's al just a little misunderstanding... Will he take a move or just let the manner be? What will Misaki do then? Misaki is currently baby sitting the cousin of her friend, then she passed by a blonde man at the Central of Tokyo, What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I'm SO SO SORRY I havent been updating my stories! I was suppose to update my stories TODAY but my mom unfortunately, CONFISCATED MY ITOUCH! I WAS LIKE FUCK! I WAS WRITING AND YET SHE JUST GRABBED IT FROM MY HAND GOOD THING I WAS ABLE TO LOCK IT! She got it for no reason, well mainly it's because of my brother who keeps on playing while the whole day I was doing my HOMEWORKS, I was chosen to be the leader of every group in my school, this month has been hectic! as HECTIC! a lot super many homeworks and projects to pass, I was like Are you freaking kidding me! I have to pass five projects in two days! and there is more this upcoming week, of course I have to stand out. Okay I'm SO sorry! I'm making this new story for you to be noted, it is my first time to type in the computer, I usually write my stories in my touch that is why I wa unable to update my stories today I am so sorry! This story is just a short one, maybe about five chapters?

* * *

Chapter 1: Jealousy.

Ayuzawa Misaki, Age: 19 years old, Course: Law Firm, Status: _Complicated... _Her boyfriend, unfortunately left for England when they graduated High School when they were 17, he's announced as heir of the Walker Corporation last year, when I mean announced, means declared in the whole globe, in international TV, his relationship status, well let's just say everyone is chasing him for his looks but only one person he craves for... which is _his _Ayuzawa Misaki. After Misaki graduated her senior year she worked herself to the bone, she almost collapsed due to exhaustion. She rented a small place near her university, her mom is still working at the hospital and of course one part time job. Their debts had been payed off, due to her father's help, though Misaki didn't let him help her, she's being independent.

Since it's a Saturday, though she still works at Maid Latte, she spends her time baby sitting her friend's cousin, which is really a apin in the neck, but she never regretted taking care of little Anthony, the little boy is three year old boy which means a bundle of energy that can light up a the whole city of Tokyo. Though Alan the cousin of Anthony is always there with her, to help her to at least to control the little devil.

"Misa-chan!" The little boy ran towards her with open arms emphasizing that he wants to be carried. Misaki chuckled at the little boy, the boy is like family to her already, it's been more than a year that she started baby sitting the little boy. The litle boy has red hair with a cute complexion same goes to Alan his cousin also a brunette, though with lean built body with a very handsome feature, he's unfortunately the heart throb of the school, his course is General Medicine. Though, it's like Misaki is an angel, she's popular amongts men from their school, she just shrugged them off even though they are practically begging for her to go out with them. She find them pathetic to beg.

"Why isn't it Tony-kun," Misaki lift the boy up twirling him playfully, the boy broke with fits of laughter.

Then suddenly someone hugged her from behind...

_Ah, here he goes again..._

"Hello to you to too Misaki-_chan_," Alan teased, Misaki harshly elbowed him. He chuckled due to her feisty attitude.

"Shut Up you idiot." Misaki hissed. Then she dropped Tony (_his nickname) _at the floor.

"Misa-chan, let's go out." Tony whined while tugging on Misaki's sleeve trying to pull her out of the door. Misaki chuckled.

"Misa-chan let's go out." Alan reciprocated annoyingly. Misaki then hit his head. He chuckled.

"To where Tony-kun?" Misaki asked. Tony pondered the question cutely.

"To the big Park!" Tony answered. Unfortunately the big park he's pertaining is in the central Tokyo where a lot of people strode, also where the expensive places are located. Misaki sighed, _This is going to be a long day..._

"It's okay Misaki, i'll handle my cousin's expenses." Alan assured her.

"Okay, but i'll also take part, now shut up." Misaki said then got up to take her coat and Tony's coat, it's approaching winter, she's dressed in a strap grey mid-thigh dress which unfortunately Aio-chan forced her to wear...

_"Misaki-chi! You mad woman, you should be wearing this kinds of clothes, I also heard that you are going out with the hottest boy at your campus, I don't know how you attract them, but still youw will wear this dress today!" Aoi scolded Misak, that she should be more like a girl rather than a boy._

_"Aoi-chan, where is my clothes?" Misaki asked pleadingly._

_"I burned them." Aoi said bluntly._

_"You what?!" Misaki exclaimed._

_"Don't worry I replaced them with these back at your apartment." Aoi said while adjusting the ribbon behind her back, after he tied her hair in a half ponytail, then handed her a coat._

_"Aoi-chan," Misaki whined. but then before she could protest even more she was pushed out of the back door, though not before saying..._

"_Have fun Misaki-chi!" Aoi waved goodbye._

Misaki really regretted wearing the dress, as if she had a choice, her clothes are burned by the young cross dresser and designer, though this dress was the only one formal and descent and simple for the day. As the three took the bus towards Central Tokyo, a lot of men had averted their gaze from the road, to the beauty that is displaced infornt of them, Alan then glared at them as if he's the boyfriend of the said girl. While on the bus ride Misaki sat farthest from the door, her gaze is at the road, the bus is already passing by luxurious hotels and stores, she suddenly noticed a blonde man standing infront of the press, with a lady beside him, who's also a brunette. Misaki then shook her head as if deleting the memory. Then the bus finally decided to stop. Tony keeps on fussing in his seat, as soon as the bus stopped he excitedly exited the transportation. Misaki followed quickly.

"Tony-kun, please wear your coat, you might catch a cold." Misaki said as she wrapped the coat around the little boy. After, Tony gleefully strode the sidewalk, the three is currently walking along watching intently the three year old inrfront of them. Alan kept quiet, as he just kept his gaze toward the girl who caught his heart since the beginning, the girl who made his heart swell, he knows that she's been waiting for someone, he could tell, but there is still hope... No, he wishes to have hope. They walked, as they pass by, Tony stopped by a store who had a lot of televsion in display, a footbal match, Misaki ignored this then they all started walking again. Though, the chanel changed... a blonde man was shown, it seems that he's giving a message.

_"Why have you returned Mr. Walker?" The press asked him, surely that there is an important thing in order for him to come back from England to Japan._

_"I'm looking for someone important to me." He answered seriously. The press seemed confuse at the answer._

_"Where is it then?" He then again asked._

_"She's near." _

The three at last reached the central park of Tokyo, a huge playground in display. Tony then rushed to the swing, Misaki soon followed the little boy.

"Misa-chan!" The boy whined cutely as he tried to climb the the high swing.

"Here, let me help." Misaki chuckled, then helped him to sit down at the swing. She started rocking the swing.

"Aniki! Buy us ice cream!" The boy ordered Alan, he chuckled at his expression, he then averted his gaze at Misaki. She smiled at him gently.

_THUMP!_

His heart skip a beat at her gentle, gorgeous feature. He then went to the ice cream vendor, he ordered two vanilla ice cream, one chocolate, then suddenly his phone rang.

_"Hey Alan! where are you?" His cousin Catherine asked. His cousin came from Europe from a noble family who arrive today with some blonde hotie._

_"Central park of Tokyo with Tony." He answered bluntly._

_"I want you to meet someone." She said sweetly._

_"Okay" He answered nonchalantly._

_"I'll meet you there in about... Ten minutes. Bye!"_

He returned his phone to his pocket, then approached Misaki and his cousin with the ice cream. He gave one to Tony who eagerly took it from his hands, then to Misaki.

"My cousin is going to come here." He informed Misaki.

"As in now?" She asked.

"Yes."

Then they just played with Tony of course, whose energy is still on it's maximum level. Unfortunately while Tony slides down, Misaki is waiting for him at the end, then their visitors came, with a limousine behind them. Misaki noticed this, but did not bother to acknowledge their present.

"Misaki, this is Catherine." Alan introduced another brunette girl.

"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa Misaki." They shook hands.

"Oh! How rude of me, this is Mr. Walker Takumi." Catherine introduced the blonde man behind her.

Emerald met Amber.

Two years, without any contact. Misaki sighed but did not falter, even though his gaze is intense. Takumi averted his gaze towards the brunette man beside _his _Misaki. Jealousy and anger grew, no one should be with Misaki rather than him, possessiveness conquered.

"Misa-chan!" The little boy ran towards the raven haired, after seeing the visitors, he hid behind Misaki's legs.

"uhm... Tony-kun, this is your cousin Catherine, and the one beside him is her friend Mr. Walker Takumi." Misaki told the toddler.

"Hello..." He shyly muttered. Misaki chuckled.

"It seems that his energy drained." Misaki whispered to Alan, he chuckled as well then ruffled the toddler's red striking hair.

* * *

Sorry I have to stop here, Good Night! I'll upload tomorrow, my mom's going to kill me already. Please do understand!


	2. Rivalry

A funny Mistake

I have no words to spout for I know that I really am a bad author. Sorry, i'm really sorry, I suck. But then Thank you so much for supporting me until now. My explanation is down below :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Rivalry.

Misaki didn't bother to acknowledge his presence she just continued on. Unfortunately he's announced to be engaged into a noble last year. Though she's not sure if they continued the engagement, even so, he lied to her about being faithful to their relationship but hey! They are all filthy liars anyway. They all stood their with an awkward silence then the little boy started to grew impatient.

"Misa-chan, let's go and play." The little boy whined then started pulling her by the dress towards the swing.

Misaki paid no heed for awhile as she watched the two men gazing at each other, as if they both are ready to pounce on each other and start war.

"Uhm, why don't have lunch first Tony-kun?" Misaki asked bringing Alan back to her.

"Ah! Yeah we best to be going." Alan said pulling Tony and Misaki to the direction which they would want to go.

* * *

Takumi's control is slipping for some reasons; 1. He went back for her, 2. Found her with another man, and 3. Another Rival.

Takumi left to his luxurious hotel, penthouse for a few weeks, his company of course will handle the expenses. He had a lot of things to do here in Japan. Of course the top list is to get Misaki back first, for she is the main reason why he'd return and why he's planning to move the main branch of Walker Corporations in Japan. To be able to live with her, not a thousand miles away from her.

As Takumi entered his hotel he was greeted by a flock of cameras again, asking him about the mystery girl, of course Takumi's bride to be would be a hot, hot topic. A lot would expect her to be beautiful and rich with title. Takumi didn't mind. His security came in, he then entered his chamber, dropping his coat. The penthouse is filled with paperbags from different stores, piled in one line, quite a number to determine which is which. Those paperbags were filled with luxurious clothes, bags, shoes, and jewelries. All for his Misaki.

He sighed then sat on the gold sofa, grabbed a picture from his pocket.

_"Will you still accept me?"_

* * *

Misaki went home immediately, her emptions, were scattered, she doesn't know what to do. As she saw him, his hearbeat immediately went wild. Her thoughts, she can't seem to connect it any longer. Yes, it is two years. She didn't mind. But, by not knowing about hiw whereabouts, what he's doing, it seems that, the trust he so hard to earn from her... Vanished.

She's the type of girl, that is not easily to give in, it will give you a number of countless days just to earn her trust. Of course, left by a father with a hige debt caused her to work until she collapse really is the experience, then after years her bastard of a father returned. Her rock hard heart really is a challenge to change. You have to try numerous recipes to find the perfect one, to be able to bake it in one and make it soft as it is when it was a child. Though, Takumi made it soft, he found the perfect recipes to bake the soft heart, for it to open using his key.

Misaki sighed as she sat on her bed. Then suddenly her phone rings. She answered it with a rather exasperated voice.

"Hello?" Misaki asked tiredly. The caller didn't answer, only breathing can be heard.

"Hello? Who's this?" Misaki repeated. But then again, no one answered.

"Excuse me?" Misaki repeated, getting rather iritated.

Then the caller hang up.

* * *

Takumi can't spout the words. He got her number of course, hired some men to get some informations about her but warned them if they ever got 'too' near to her, he'll have their heads.

He hang up. All he needed is to hear her voice. Her voice rang from the other end as she tried to pry of the caller to speak.

Takumi, as he sat down at his couch, kept on rotating his expensive phone. Thinking on what move will he do next.

"Let's see if tomorrow you'll speak." He muttered.

* * *

Morning then came. Misaki rose from her bed then went to change into her clothes, unfortunately all of her descent clothes were burned due to the famouse young designer Aoi. She just wore a black tank top and black jeans with a white jacket and black flats. She grabbed her black Jansport bag then went to her University. Being a senior really is a tough job, a lot of tasks to do hastily due to the amount of time we have this year. She rode the train towards Tokyo's most famous University.

Finally she arrived. She saw a black lemosuine infront of the University. She paid no heed towards it, just continued walking towards her class. She entered her class which is Advance Math for Accountancy. She sat down to her table, beside Alan's. surprisingly he didn't arrive early than her. It's already time for class to start. The school is in a buzz today. A lot of girls squealling. Her professor entered the room with a business man in tow, clad in a black suit with two other security guards.

Misaki instantly noticed the man before her. Her eyes widened due to the shock, she certainly didn't expect him here. Well you should, considering his main purpose is in this school. Their eyes met again.

"Class this is Mr. Walker, he'll be observing out class this morning. Be at your best behavior." Their professor warned. The girls started squealling.

The class started. Misaki never felt so uncomfortable. Obviously the only one who's been being observed is_ her_. As soon as the class ended she immediately gathered her things to leave, she went to the most soothing place in the school. The Rooftop.

As she entered the rooftop she was instantly greeted by the wind. Carressing her skin, soothing it. Her raven hair cascaded a little below her waist as it was being blown by the gentle wind. There she stood at the rooftop's railing, her eyes closed, as she let the wind carry her to the most comfortable place.

Then suddenly a door creaked open, followed by footsteps. Misaki slowly opened her eyes, as she finally found the confidence to face the man who left her.

_"Misaki."_

* * *

I'm so sorry, yeah I know it's the only word I seem to say. The reason behind is that, exams week, quizzes, projects: obviously i'm the only one who's doing all the work and my group is always the highest. I've been so pissed off these days because of my groupmates, my eyes always begs for me to close them but then I have to force myself awake.

Thank You so much for the reviews! It seems that I had gained new readers, Thank You and Welcome to my Stories, I recommend you all read,_ if you haven't_, my other stories; **Found Bliss, and Compatible.**

Updates for my other stories will either be this friday or saturday.

I Thank these reviewers:

**christie700 and hanagrace (Thank You so much that you're still suppoting me up to now! T-T) same goes to katherine bustamante, Guest!, Magica Ring (You seriously need to update your stories! I NEED to read the next CHAPTER!), TaigaRAWR (Thank You!), Guest (Even though I didn't understand your review, I will still Thank You!), Padfoor Starfyre (Thank You!), louiseramz (Hey! Thank You so much!)**

Lastly I will still thank my other reviewer who made a_bad_comment about this story.

**LolaTheSa-****_ Horrible, you need to reread this yourself and i bet you will see why you got this response._**

I still thank her for reviewing, honestly it is really okay to recieve comments like that, i'm not being sarcastic, seriously, i'm not. It really is okay for me to recieve such comments, after all, comments is the one who makes a piece better.

Thank You to you ALL! See you next time maybe one Friday...

P.S.** To louiseramz, don't worry, i'll update it certainly, I was about to put it on haitus but when I saw my reviewers i've been persuaded to continue it, I thought that nobody liked my first ever Maid Sama story so that's why I wasn't been able to update it Sorry! :)**

**See you all soon!**

**-Karen :)**


End file.
